The King's Match
by KNDnumbuh678
Summary: A new girl comes to the school, but doesn't care much for the bossy king. What will the leader of the playground do? Takes place after the events of Taking the Fifth Grade.


Recess! I watched it all the time growing up. This is something I've been on and off playing with so don't worry if it's not great.

She was nervous, though she should be used to this by now. Another move, another school, another place she'll never fit into. That's the way it's been since kindergarten for her and that's likely the way it'll stay. The girl took a deep breath of crisp autumn air before stepping through the doors of her eighth consecutive school; Third Street Elementary.

Standing in front of a room full of strangers never got easier. She looked around at all the kids in the class wondering what they must be thinking of her. A camouflage hoodie and dark brown shorts with combat boots was an interesting look in itself. Paired with the tall girl's high black ponytail, stern brown eyes and a posture as though she was standing at attention made her stick out even more. Ms. Finster clapped which quieted the class so she could speak.

"Alright everyone listen up. We have a new student joining our class. Please say hello to Sofia Mason." The girl simply nodded as the class greeted her in unison.

"Sofia comes to us from...where are you from again girl?" She thought for a moment before turning her head to the older woman.

"That depends, do you mean where was I born, or where was I last before coming here?" The woman looked stunned for a second but quickly brushed it off. The tone she used was very direct, almost like an off the clock drill sergeant. She had read in her papers that she was a military child, but hadn't considered that she'd been moved all over.

"Well, since I don't think we need the full life story, let's say where you were last." Sofia nodded again and turned back to the class.

"My last station was in Washington state at Fort Douglas West." She stood waiting for a response of some kind. Ms. Finster wasn't used to dealing with a child so point blank.

"Well, alright then. Does anyone have any questions for Sofia before we begin class?" Quickly a small hand shot up and Ms. Finster caught eyes with the only other military offspring in the fifth grade. She gave a nod of permission for Gus to speak, and he did.

"How many schools did you transfer through before coming here?" Sofia raised a brow at the much smaller student. She could easily recognize him as a fellow army brat, but he wasn't like the other kids Sofia had known on base. His question was a normal one for her however so she simply sighed.

"I've transferred seven other schools before this one. Third Street is my eighth. Anything else?" The small boy shook his head and no other hands were raised so Sofia was instructed to take a seat next to a rather intelligent looking red haired girl and class began.

It was a rather standard and boring class but Sofia kept her attention. Always being told her education was a driving force for her future made her an exceptional student. About forty five minutes later a bell chimed and the other students filed out of the room. Sofia stayed at her desk confused.

"What's going on? Is this some kind of drill?" Ms. Finster shook her head and pointed to the door.

"It's morning recess so get out there. I have other work to do." And with that she returned to the stack of papers on her desk and Sofia walked out the doors and onto the playground. She wasn't sure what to do with herself having only been in the school an hour. The girl defaulted to wandering around and seeing what was what.

No two playgrounds Sofia had been on we're ever the same. Different places and people had their ways. Even the children ran in a different order. Eventually finding an empty space near the jungle gym Sofia sat down to take in her surroundings. This place was active and vibrant. Nobody but her seemed to be calm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Called an authoritative voice. The girl looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Look up girl." The voice called again. Looking up she saw a rather angry looking boy glaring down at her. He came down the slide and and approached her as she stood. The boy was dark skinned and wore a crown shaped visor with a blue F on it.

"This is my territory girl. You do not approach the jungle gym unless I summon you." Sofia became annoyed, who was this kid? She crossed her arms and stared him right in the eye.

"I don't know who you are, or who you think you are. I don't care either way honestly. I do know however that you can't tell me what to do, so step off brat." The boy looked almost offended at the tone and eye contact she used. Nobody has spoken to him that way since he'd taken the throne at the beginning of the year. This made him more angry, this girl needed to learn her place.

"As a matter of fact missy I can tell you what to do. I'm king Freddy and I run this playground. So I think you're the one who needs to step off." He stated, hands firmly on his hips. The girl thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't care. It's not like I'm sticking around for too long anyways. Given my family's track record I'll probably be here for a few months and head out. So I won't be listening to you." Freddy was stunned, again with that tone. She really didn't cut corners. He got closer to her and the two were locked in a staring contest. By this point their arguing had drawn a small crowd.

"As long as you attend this school, be it a few weeks or months, you will respect the same status quo as everyone else. What's your name girl?" Sofia rolled her eyes and reached out a hand to poke the agitated boy on his nose.

"This is getting old Freddy. You're cute, but not very bright." Freddy felt a touch of heat come to his face at being called cute. He quickly swatted the hand away and glared again at the girl who would not back down.

"And my name is Sofia if you must know." She said in an almost teasing way. The boy king was getting more annoyed with her. He was about to say something else when the bell to return to class cut him off. Suddenly she hustled away and he could only look on in disbelief that someone would act that way to him. With thoughts still a bit dazed he wandered back into the school and thinking of the next time he might see her.

That's that for now. Let me know how you guys like it so far. Bye.


End file.
